


Christmas With Benefits

by gay_sunflower



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Co-workers, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_sunflower/pseuds/gay_sunflower
Summary: A sweet little Christmas story about Jackson and Jo. Co-written with my best friend (fanficgirl18 on fanfiction.net)!
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Jo Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Christmas With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little Christmas story about Jackson and Jo. This is based on their relationship at the start of the current season, so no established relationship or anything. Enjoy!

Jackson was standing at the emergency department receptionist desk trying desperately to focus on the tablet in front of him as opposed to Jo, who was sitting just feet away, clearly engrossed in the medical journal in front of her.

"I want joy and babies." Jo exclaimed excitedly. She hadn't told Jackson about her new personal epiphany regarding her career.

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. "You want what?"

"Babies. Joy. An extensive bridge. I wanna change my medical concentration. Is that insane?" The volume of her voice increased dramatically.

"Crazier things have been done," Jackson said hesitantly. "Switch to pediatrics? That's a pretty big change, are you sure about this?"

"Yes! I don't wanna cry or think too hard about this. I just want to jump in and experience joy in this crappy time. I want to deliver babies Jackson."

He had to admit it sounded a lot more appealing than watching patient after patient die of covid. "You should talk to Richard about it," he said, before leaning a bit closer, wanting to inquire about the one thing that had been on his mind all day, "are we still on for tonight?"

"I tried to a few nights ago but he ended up having to help with the hospital capacity issue. I'll talk to him soon. Yeah, I mean, I guess we are still on. You sure you wanna keep doing this? I mean, I know I haven't been the most decisive woman in the world. I understand if this is getting too weird."

Comforted by the fact that Jo's exclamation that she wanted babies didn't mean she wanted to have babies with him, combined with it now being a bit more clear what she wanted: casual sweatpants and meaningless sex instead of candles and Kenny G, Jackson felt much more comfortable with having her over. "I'm up for it if you are," he said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll bring dinner. You're in charge of the wine." Jo stopped for a minute. Her first instinct was to kiss him on the cheek. Why? She didn't know. She was becoming way too comfortable with this arrangement.

"I'll… I'll meet you at your place." She stammered.

Jackson nodded, "no drinking out of a bag tonight."

"Hey don't knock my pre-sex ritual," Jo quipped.

Jackson laughed, then raised an imaginary glass before walking off, patient chart in hand.

* * *

Jackson looked around his apartment just to make sure nothing looked like he was trying too hard before opening the door to reveal Jo on the other side. He smiled at her.

"Okay, your stupid sushi cost close to 20 dollars I don't see how you eat like this so often!" Jo exclaimed wide eyed.

Jackson just blinked at her. Hadn't she commented on his wealth when she came over a few weeks ago? "Thanks," he said, taking it from her, "I can pay you back if you want."

"You are paying me, with sex," Jo filled her wine glass to the brim.

He sat down on the couch, taking a sip from his own glass. "I have always wondered how much that was worth," he joked.

"Only drinks and food." She moved closer to him.

His eyes dropped to her lips. "I'll take it."

She placed a quick kiss on his before he unexpectedly pulled her in for a longer one.

One of his hands moved to her hip, the other one on her face. It was the moment that she kissed him that he realised how much he had missed it. When they finally pulled away he looked away, feeling that if she saw his face she'd be able to tell exactly how he felt.

"Wow. That was a little intense, Avery. You okay?" Jo asked shocked. Slowly touching her lips.

"Yeah fine," he mumbled, grabbing his sushi from the coffee table. "Maybe we should eat first."

"Relax Avery. We've done this before." She climbed on top of him. "We got this."

His hands moved to her waist, kissing her. "Do you wanna go to the bedroom?" While he had enjoyed their time on the couch last time he was sure his bed would be more comfortable, he just hoped it wasn't too intimate.

"Um.. yeah," Jo replied hesitantly.

He frowned. "We don't have to if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, I mean it's fine." She wanted to. She liked having sex with Jackson; more than she'd admit to him. She knew she didn't want to be in a relationship. Not after Alex. She was broken after all. She did however enjoy the companionship. It was becoming familiar.

He knew she knew where his bedroom was; still, he put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her. Jackson considered for a second opening the door for her but before he got the chance to decide against it she had already pushed it open. "So…"

"So..." She nervously kissed him. She couldn't take the silence, so she just walked the bridge.

He turned them around, pushing her up against the door as he deepened the kiss. His hands slipped beneath her top but he refrained from moving them up to where he really wanted to touch her. This was what she needed, her bridge, he would let her take the lead.

'You don't have to stop." She said softly. "You deserve a bridge too." She assured him.

"I don't want to stop," Jackson said, taking his shirt off.

"Good. Neither do I," Jo exclaimed, before holding her arms over her head so that he could take her shirt off too.

* * *

"Where are you going? You realize it's 7 A.M. on Christmas Eve right?" Jo asked, as she felt Jackson get out of his giant water bed.

"Just going to get your present," Jackson said over his shoulder, retrieving it from a drawer in his closet. He noticed Jo looking at him quizzically, "didn't want to risk Harriet finding it," he explained. The little girl was always getting in his things. He handed Jo the jewelry gift box as he slid back between the covers.

"Uh... Jackson, no. That's not what this is about. We both agreed. This is just casual, no romantics... I can't-"

Jackson interrupted her, "just open it." He had known from the start that the gift would seem misleading but he liked messing with her.

"Damn it, Avery." She mumbled as she opened the box to a simple gold bracelet. She was speechless. "Jackson it's... I can't believe it."

"It's a…" he sighed silently, not wanting her to notice, "a friendship bracelet." It's not what he wanted it to be.

Jo laughed nervously. "Jackson didn't we outgrow these?"

"Nice jewelry? Never," Jackson laughed. "It's just a gift from one friend to another."

"Well, in that case-" Jo started. "I have something for you too. Actually it's for Harriet." Jo pulled a little brown bunny from her backpack. "I know you said she likes bunnies. I figured you can use it too, when she's not at your house and you're lonely."

"Oh she's gonna love that!" Jackson said, checking it out. His daughter was going to be at his house that evening and he wondered if he should invite Jo to spend the evening with them or if that'd be considered a relationship.

"I have to get home soon... I know you have plans. Levi and I are going to watch Home Alone." Jo exclaimed.

"Don't go," Jackson said, reaching out for her, pulling her back into his arms. "As you said, it's still early. Why don't you have breakfast with me."

Jo smirked a little. "I have a better idea... Why don't you help me take a shower?" Jo asked as she stood up, completely naked. "Unless you have a thing against Christmas Sex."

Jackson's jaw dropped, needing a moment to recover before jumping out of bed, "never!"


End file.
